fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nikolai Dzatshanka
Nikolai Vasilyevich Dzatshanka (Russian: Николай Васильевич Дзацанка, né Khlebnikov) is a Russian character who was deeply involved in certain facilities, depending on what you asked, but he had several appearances throughout history, but his most famous appearance was in Chernotseny. History He was born in Moscow, but he goes to either his hometown or Chernotseny regardless, and this was apparently a vital case of dedication for him, if not certain things. As a teenager, he studied quite well, and was eventually assigned to work at Chernotseny, and this was apparently also helpful for him, as his career was going close to bankruptcy, thankfully, his friend managed to save him from losing too much money regardless. He was affiliated with the NKVD, but later joined an atomic commission, regardless, since he kinda defected from his role, because after the Soviets fell, the region went into turmoil. He tried to re-join the FSB, but was denied, regardless, he is not involved in politics, but he is involved in nuclear physics regardless, his dream of becoming a politician was crushed when Yeltsin came into power, but he ended up defecting anyway, and staying full-term as a result. Proof of him is well-documented in records, going as far back as the 1980's, when the failing Soviet state was starting to collapse, but he was initially a Soviet statesman, who later became a engineer as a result. He did try to use Pokemon or contact Nintendo in his life, but failed at all terms, constantly, so he ended up giving up as a politician to become an engineer. Legal name change Obviously, he changed his name, since his father, Vasily Khlebnikov was an employee at a political plant in Karachay, but legally changed his name to "Jatsanka", later russified as "Dzatshanka" or "Dzatsanka" as a result, so he did change his name in a legal way, but people still call him by his old surname of Khlebnikov in general. The word "Jatsanka", most likely originated from Hausa origin, so it was russified anyways by the Soviet, now Russian government after it fell in 1991, as there is actually no "J" in the Russian alphabet, so this is proof, he wasn't as interested in his name at first, but later embraced it as a result. Appearances He had several appearances. Pokemon He did visit Unova by himself, who he was involved in transporting Anatoly Aparkov's Scolipede from Mistralton City to Moscow, he ended up being deported back to the Russian Federation a few days later due to his actions for absolutely a proper reason, since it was considered a bad thing to do by Skyla, who actually complained that they were smuggling a Pokemon to the Russian Federation! Before his deportation back to Moscow, he was jailed for 3 months in Unova as a consequence of his actions, when police found out of his actions, which were controversial by the Pokemon community. Chernotseny He appeared on Chernotseny for his first canon appearance, and he was trademarked by the XNDUIW Crew for his support, and this was an impressive feat, which he took thanks about regardless, even when he went to the facility, he decided to look at the reactor core in general, so he paid attention, he is residing in Moscow right now. Category:Characters Category:Topics related to ProxyCyanide Category:Ethnic Russians